1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a system for monitoring driving conditions of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Tracking driving conditions of a vehicle may be beneficial for many purposes. For example, insurance companies can use information about the driving conditions of the vehicle to determine the amount of risk that may be associated with any particular driver. Insurance companies may then use this information to adjust policy premiums. Currently, tracking systems may be difficult to calibrate within each vehicle and the results may be difficult to interpret.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an improved system for monitoring driving conditions of the vehicle.